


happy anniversary

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2019 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora week 2019, prompt, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2019: Day 1: CelebrationsGlimmer is missing and Adora looks for her.





	happy anniversary

Adora walked through the hallways, moving her head left to right, looking for Glimmer. Right now, it seemed like she was missing, because her sparkly pink and purple hair and wonderful laugh made it impossible to miss her. She had been gone for hours, and whenever she asked someone about it, they just smiled and said she would find out soon. Who said that when someone might be in danger? They should have began searching with her.

 

She had checked all obvious places all over Bright Moon over and over, including Glimmer’s room, the moonstone, and the roof, but still nothing. No Glimmer.

 

Yes, she must be in danger, she might need She-ra! She, Adora would quickly run to her room and get her sword, and then set off on a search to find her. That was the best thing to do, the Horde might be involved after all.

 

She ran as fast as she could, and as she kicked the door open… there was Glimmer.

 

Glimmer was wearing a party hat and had set up a table with a huge cake on it. There were balloons floating around. As she saw Glimmer, she just groaned. But, she was safe.

 

“Of course you’re early. I haven’t even finished with the serpentines and glitter yet, but you’re here!”

 

“What… are you doing? I looked everywhere for you.”

 

“It’s for your anniversary obviously. It was gonna be a surprise but you’re here now, so I’m telling you. Today is one year since you left the Horde and came to Bright Moon, and I thought it was a good reason to celebrate… since you mean so much to me, and this means I’ve known you for a year. So… surprise.”

 

At the last part, Glimmer did jazz hands. Before she could blink, Adora embraces her with a  huge smile, and then kissed her forehead.

 

“Thank you Glimmer, this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it, and you. You’re the best.”


End file.
